Love or Revenge
by Zakemur
Summary: Alice's parents were killed by the government during her childhood.When she had become 18 she made a deal with a communist organization to perform a suicidal attack. But she falls in love with a Japanese student living under her temporary flat.AliceXShun


_Alice's POW…_

_Flashback…_

I was 7 years old that day. I and my parents lived in Irkutsk…

"Our Alice is growing up dear! Look at the picture she made". My mother said.

"Our Alice is very talented!" Father said hugging me.

Suddenly I heard a Kalashnikov gun firing at our house. My father quickly hid me in a shelf and yelled:

"There is a child here! Do not shoot!"

But they didn't hear him and my mother and father were killed. I saw their death from a hole on the shelf… The people who killed them were government agents. They put their weapons on bodies of my parents and took their photos.

_Flashback over…_

Now I'm 18 and I have come to Moscow by train to get my revenge on the government. A communist organization said that it needed a suicidal attack using an explosive belt during the talk of the President and Prime-minister of the country. I agreed to put the explosive belt on to get my revenge on the government. One of the members of the organization met me in the train station. He came close to me and introduced himself:

"Hello, my name is Spectra Phantom".

But that introduction sounded lifeless and sad.

I introduced myself too:

"I'm Alice Gehabich".

He caught a taxi and it took us to a narrow street somewhere in the city. Spectra gave me a key and said:

"Your flat is on the second floor. If anyone asks just say that you are a student of MGU. I'll call you when the prime minister gives his speech". Spectra said and left to his flat near here. I forgot my bags in the taxi and yelled:

"Taxi! Taxi!"

But it was already gone. Suddenly I saw a guy 18-19 years old running after it. He soon came with my bag and gave it to me. He was Japanese I noticed it from his eyes and hair. I thanked him:

"Thank you".

"You're welcome. By the way, my name is Shun". He said but I didn't answer. When I went into the building he followed me. I looked at him but he said smiling:

"I live here too!" He showed me his key and he opened a door on the first floor. I went up to the second floor and opened the door of my apartment. It had three rooms a bathroom and a kitchen. I saw a sofa in the living room, sat on it and fell asleep.

I woke up at 9:00. I was very hungry, but the only food I had was a small box of cookies. I opened and began to eat them. Suddenly someone pressed my doorbell. I looked and saw Shun standing with a plate of toast. I opened the door and he gave it to me:

"Here". He said. "You must be hungry".

That was really unexpected and romantic. I took the plate and thanked him. He repeated:

"By the way my name is Shun".

"You already told me". I said sadly.

"Yes…"

"I'm Alice". I pronounced remembering that I haven't told my name. But I shouldn't have.

"Alice, you have a beautiful name. If you need anything just call. I better get going. Bye!" He said and left.

_End of POW…_

Somewhere in Moscow a pink haired teenager was driving a car on high speed without license and permission of his friend (the car wasn't his). Suddenly he saw policemen. He thought: "Oh no, if they catch me without license I'm dead! I better run!". He left the car and ran way.

But little did he know that there were weapons in the car. He went to the café where his friend awaited him. He explained the situation but his friend got angry:

"Lync, you fool! What did you do?" He said and hit him.

"Shadow, I'm sorry!" Lync yelled through tears.

"What are we going to do?" He asked and called someone one from his mobile phone:

"Dan, there is a situation. Come here and I'll explain".

Soon Dan came. Shadow explained the situation. Dan punched him in the face:

"How dare you! There were weapons inside the car. What should we do now? We need a lot of money to bribe the police".

"Where can we get it from?" Shadow asked.

What were they going to do and what did they have to do with our heroes we shall know later.

_In the office of the Communist Organization…_

"This is a bad idea! We mustn't use a suicide attack, Hydron". A blond haired guy said.

"No, Billy, this is necessary. If we want freedom, we must fight for it. Spectra tell the girl that tomorrow is the day". Hydron commanded.

Spectra nodded and called Alice:

"At 3 o'clock tomorrow I'll bring you to our office and then…"

"I understand". Alice said. After an hour from the "talk" she went on the roof of the building where her flat was situated. She saw a cage with pigeons there. Suddenly she saw Shun coming. He said:

"Oh, I see you found my pigeons. I always look after them. Cats want to eat them all the time".

"Really? And how many of them do you have?" Alice asked.

"About twenty…"

"Why did you move from Japan to Russia?"

"I'm an exchange student in a university. And you?"

"Me too".

The roof was visible from Spectra's window, so he saw them talking (he came back to his house). But didn't mind at all (or should I say yet).

"Will you come here every day?" Shun asked.

Alice's eyes widened, but then she took off her earrings and gave them to Shun:

"Here is something for you to remember me". She said calmly and went back to her flat.

_To be continued…_


End file.
